All That Shimmers
by silverflame5
Summary: Four muggles get through the barrier onto platform 9 3/4 and find out they arent really muggles *I know it sounds way boring but I suck at summaries so just read it!* This is basicly what would happen if me and my friends went to hogwarts


Discliamer: I don't own Harry Potter yada yada... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Oh my God! We're in London!!!!!" I screamed spinning around in circles, blonde hair flying everywhere. "Alex, calm down. People are beginning to stare, and they're probably thinking something like 'That girl is crazy. I bet her friends are crazy too' so try not to draw to much attention to us," said Laura half-jokingly. "Yeah,"Chris sneered, "You're already drawing to much attention with that bubble-gum pink hair" "Shut up," I snapped at him, "It's not 'Bubble-gum pink' its neon pink. Plus I only died the tips" "O.K. O.K. no need to cause a scene. Just drop it," Laura said. "Fine," I sighed, "I need to sit down. These bags weigh a ton" "Good idea," Jessica piped up, "I'm about to pass out." We had just arrived in London the night before. 'We' being my two best friends Laura, Jessica and Jessica's boyfriend Chris. Laura's mom, Jessica dad, both of my parents and both of Chris' parents all work together, but we aren't exactly sure what they do. They don't tell us, all they said was that they worked for "The Ministry". We just don't know what "The Ministry" is. Every time we ask they quickly change the subject. Anyways, their job has transferred them to London. When my parents told me this I knew that Jessica, Laura, and Chris would be moving too. We've all known each other since we were babies. They also told me that we would all be living next to each other. I was exited that Laura and Jessica would be moving too, but I wasn't so exited about Chris. Jessica Snow is a cheerleader. Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against cheerleaders. Heck I am one, but she obsesses. For example, she started doing our cheer squads competition cheer/dance in the middle of math! Anyways she's tall, about 5'7 (of course everyone's tall to me I'm only 5'0) She has dirty blonde hair, tan skin and green eyes.Jessica is 16 years old. Laura Snow is the most responsible of the four of us. She has shoulder length black hair and beautiful crystal blue eyes. She's about 5'4, and also 16. Chris Williams is Krystin's boyfriend. He gets along with almost anyone. Except me. I can't stand him. He has blond hair that he usually spikes up and blue eyes. I am Alex Sanders. I have long strait blonde hair that I died neon pink at the tips. I'm not really a pink person but it looked good with my hair so I went ahead and dyed it. My eyes are grey and according to almost everyone when I'm really mad (I mean more than my usual pissed-offness) they get "really freaky". I had no idea what this meant until a few days ago I asked Krystin and she told me that they "shoot out fire works" when I get mad. I'm one of those people you either love or hate. I bug some people because it's hard to put me in a category. If you see me when I'm cheerleading you would think "Cheerleader" but when I'm not in uniform I'm wearing baggy black clothes. Today our parents said they had to go to work, and, since we were all living in new houses, they wouldn't let us stay home alone, so they shoved money in our hands and told us to go shopping. They said they would meet us at Kings Cross Station by platform 9 at 5:00. After we were done shopping we sat down on a bench by platform 9. Shopping had been interesting. No one could agree on where to shop. Jessica dragged me kicking and screaming into American Eagle. I hate that store, I always feel so out of place there. After that I took them to Hot Topic and they ran out of there so fast you would have thought a axe murder had been chasing them. It was kind of funny since Jessica was wearing hot pink. She got some odd looks. "How long till we getting picked up?" Jessica asked to no one in particular. I looked at my watch. It read 4:00. "One hour," I replied, "So what do yall want to do till then?" "How bout truth or dare?" asked Laura. We all agreed. I'll start," Laura said, "Ummmm......, Alex! Truth or dare." "Dare," I replied. They all huddled up and whispered. "O.K. I dare you to run into the wall between platforms 9 and 10," Laura told me. "Fine," I said. I stood up and started running very slowly to the wall. "Run faster!" Jessica yelled. So I stared sprinting. The wall was coming closer. I shut my eyes and braced myself ,totally ready to run into the wall. But I didn't. I ran into a person. Opening my eyes I realized that I was in completely different place. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ If you don't like it then GET OVER IT!!!!! And please  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W 


End file.
